Twisted Easter
by The Three Mexicans
Summary: Basically we crash the G-boy's Easter party and lots of crazy things happen, especially to the gundams. Heh. The pilots are really gonna hate us after all the smoke clears. Please R&R!


Author's Notes:  
  
Sam: Hi everyone! Happy Easter peoples!  
  
Des: Merry Christmas!  
  
Sam: It's Easter you loser!  
  
Des: Nuh-uh. You need to learn your holidays.  
  
Sam: Oh god... -_-  
  
Alex: Was up! But I'm still gonna get my revenge on you two.  
  
Des: Ah, Alex is just mad because he wasn't a good boy this year. He went to that strip club on his b-day so he doesn't get any presents from Santa today.  
  
Sam: I think we need to have a talk Desi but I'm too lazy.  
  
Des: Okay! ^-^  
  
Alex: Freakin dork.  
  
Des: Hey! Alex, you shouldn't call yourself names.  
  
Alex: I was talking to my shoe!  
  
Sam: Spare me please! ~_~  
  
Alex: Anyway, our inspiration for this fic is Easter and CANDY! We had lots of sweets today! :)  
  
Sam: Heh heh! Yeah! So let's start! ^_^!  
  
Des: Crunch! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to whomever the hell it is who owns them. Now onto the fic!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"Twisted Easter"  
By: The Three Mexicans  
  
"Hey guys, guess what!" Sam yelled as she ran into the living room where Des and Alex were.  
  
"You got the pina colada?!" Alex asked happily.  
  
"Even better!" Sam replied.  
  
"You found another place for you and Alex to live?!" Des asked happily.  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"Damn--I mean, yay . . .Jeff! They're not leaving! Put the stuff back!"  
  
"Aw man!" Jeff yelled from upstairs.  
  
Sam glared at Des. "Anyway, I just found out that the gundam pilots are having an Easter party at Relena's 'mansion'. . .Stupid little miss perfect . . ."  
  
"Dur?" Des tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Are we going then?" Alex wondered, already dressed in an orange and white bunny suit.  
  
"Why not? I'm sure they'd love to be our 'friends'." Sam replied taking out a green and blue bunny costume.  
  
"YAY! PARTY!" Des ran to find her red and black bunny suit. When they were all ready, Jeff drove them to the mansion.  
  
"Have fun kids! I'll be ready with the get away car in a few hours." Jeff waved goodbye and drove away.  
  
"What a nice dad!" Des smiled.  
  
"He's your husband you idiot." Sam replied.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Alex exclaimed and ran to the door followed by the other two.  
  
*Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong*  
  
"THE DOOR'S OPEN DAMNIT!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!" a guy named Heero screamed from the doorway.  
  
"Oh." Des pressed it again. *Ding dong*  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!!" Heero grabbed the doorbell and ripped it out of the wall, making it begin to ring uncontrollably. "NOOOO!! MAKE IT STOP!" He took out a gun and shot it. It stopped.  
  
"You know, I think you need to go to someplace where they can take care of you. I know the perfect place. It's just across the street from my house!" Des smiled.  
  
"Um, no. What are you doing here?" Heero asked.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Des replied.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"No, I asked YOU first."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did. Now get out of my house!" Des exclaimed.  
  
"This isn't your house. If it was, the asylum wound be across the street." Heero stated.  
  
"Whatever! You're just jealous cause I live in a mansion and you don't."  
  
"This ain't your mansion!"  
  
"Whose is it then? Cause it's defiantly not yours!"  
  
"URGH! DUO! It's for you!" Heero yelled and left.  
  
Since no one was at the door anymore, the three just went in. They looked around at all the expensive stuff . . .and broke everything they could!  
  
"Stupid Relena and all her stupid fancy crap." Sam grumbled.  
  
"I know huh?" Des replied.  
  
"Yeah, what a showoff." Alex added.  
  
"I know huh?" Des continued. The three of them walked out into the backyard just as Duo finally went to answer the door but found no one there. He paid no attention to the mess of broken vases and crap and walked back to the pool he was in.  
  
The three bunnies went into the backyard and saw that there was a bar-b- Que. going on along with a pool party. When Relena saw them, she walked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello. I'm Relena. You must be the Easter bunnies they sent over to hide the eggs and stuff."  
  
"Uh . . .Yeah! Of course we are! Right guys?" Sam elbowed Des.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure, why not?"  
  
"Yup, that's who we are!" Alex grinned under his bunny helmet . . .thing . . .  
  
"Great! Well, have fun hiding the eggs. You can place them anywhere over here and I'll be back in a few minutes with the others." she turned and walked off.  
  
"Heh heh. This is perfect!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Ya got the special eggs?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure do! Ready you guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" the other two yelled and got to work.  
  
X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X  
  
About half an hour later . . .  
  
"Hey everyone, the Easter bunnies are here and are gonna hide some eggs for us to find." Relena proclaimed to the others who were in the pool.  
  
"Sounds great! Are they done yet?" Duo asked.  
  
"I think so. Everyone, out of the pool and get your baskets. Heero, Wufei, no exceptions for you two. You have to look for eggs as well." the two- mentioned gundam pilots groaned and did as told.  
  
Everyone was made up of the five gundam pilots, Relena, and Hilde. Everyone else couldn't make it so some reason or another. So, they all went over to where the three bunnies were suppose to be hiding the eggs . . .but found no one and nothing.  
  
"So uh, where are the Easter bunnies and the eggs?" Quatre asked innocently.  
  
"Well, they were suppose to hide them right here . . ." Relena replied as she looked around.  
  
"Well something doesn't feel right about all this." Heero scanned the area with his excellent vision and mercenary skills but found nothing.  
  
"Hey! Look guys! An egg with candy inside!" Duo shouted and stuffed the sugar in his mouth. "Ack! It burns!"  
  
"Huh? How the hell does it burn?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know? Anyway, it doesn't anymore." Duo grinned and ate more. "Ah! It burns!"  
  
"What an idiot." Wufei shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"Duo, quite eating that crap! We have three bunnies and eggs to find!" Heero commanded.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because I'm the leader."  
  
"Who ever said you were?"  
  
"I did, not come on!"  
  
"What if I don't feel like it?"  
  
"I don't care if you don't feel like it! Come on!!"  
  
"But I don't wanna!"  
  
"Well too god damn bad! COME ON!"  
  
"Okay, okay! You don't have to be so mean . . .But I don't wanna go!"  
  
"URGH! You're just like that stupid bunny that was at the door! DIE!" Heero chased after Duo, guns blazing.  
  
"Those two really hate each other, don't they?" Trowa commented.  
  
"Naw, ya think?" Wufei replied.  
  
"Don't start with me Wufei."  
  
"Then you don't start with me."  
  
"You wanna start something?"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Oh it's already been brought!"  
  
". . .Huh?"  
  
"Nothing . . ." Trowa blushed slightly and Wufei burst out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
"Yeah, well . . .DIE!" Trowa tackled Wufei and they too began to fight.  
  
"Why does everyone here hate each other?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Pfft! How the hell am I suppose to know?" a green bunny that was standing next to him replied.  
  
"Oh . . .HEY! You're one of the one's causing all this aren't you!?"  
  
"Oops! Gotta go!" Sam ran off into the forest surrounding Relena's mansion where Alex and Des had found five really big gundams just laying around.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sam smiled under her mask.  
  
"Hey Sam! Guess what! We figured out how to open these things!" Alex yelled excitedly.  
  
"Awesome! How?"  
  
"You put a bomb right here and you blow it up!" Des yelled and placed an egg bomb where she was.  
  
"No Des, don't—" Too late! The bomb blew and when the smoke cleared all that was left was an open cockpit to the Wing Zero gundam.  
  
"You know, actually the way to open the hatch was to press this button." Alex pressed a button on the Shenlong gundam and the hatch opened.  
  
"Poor Desirae, I knew her well . . .Oh well!" Sam grinned happily.  
  
"Oh well what?" Des asked from behind her.  
  
"Huh? NOOOOO! She lives!" Sam groaned. "Why, god, why?"  
  
"How the hell did you get away without a scratch?" Alex asked.  
  
"I AM a bunny you know." Des said pointing to herself.  
  
"Why, god, WHY?!" Sam growled as she banged her head against a tree.  
  
"Whatever. Come on, let's get in!" Alex got into the gundam he opened and Des got into hers, immediately pressing any and all buttons she saw.  
  
Sam stopped banging her head in frustration and walked over to the gundam Deathscythe. She opened the hatch and got into the cockpit. "Okay, lets go have some fun!"  
  
~X~  
  
"Hey you guys, do you hear something?" Heero asked.  
  
"You mean the sound of our alarms going off signaling that someone got into our gundams and is probably pressing all sorts of buttons and messing with them and doing lots of bad things with them?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah that one."  
  
"Oh . . .Then no, I don't hear crap cause someone shot his gun right next to my ear!" Duo growled. Heero just glared at him and looked at his alarm thingie on his wrist.  
  
*BEEEEEPPPP, REEEERRRREEEENNNRRRREEEENNNNNEEEEERR, BEEEEPPPPP*  
  
"ARGH! Make it stop!" Heero took off the thingie, threw it on the floor and shot it a couple of times.  
  
"Damn, poor thing. It was just trying to do it's job . . .And GREAT! Now I can't hear with my other ear either!" Duo sighed and looked toward the forest. His eyes widened. "Hey, isn't that our gundams?!" Everyone looked and saw Duo's, Heero's, and Wufei's gundams coming towards them.  
  
"Holy crap! Who's in them?!" Wufei cried.  
  
"Well, since Relena and Hilde left us here all alone, it couldn't be them . . .Bet you anything it's those bunnies." Trowa said.  
  
"Deathscythe! How could you?! I thought you loved me!" Duo wailed and everyone stared. "Um, you didn't hear that."  
  
"Yeah. Way too much info for me." Heero snickered.  
  
"Oh whatever. Come on Quatre, lets go get our gundams and fight them." Trowa said.  
  
"Okay." The two came back a few seconds later in their gundams ready to fight.  
  
Des popped up on a screen thingie in Trowa's gundam. "Hi! I'm Desirae but you can call me Des. Wanna go out?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Yeah well, you have too many muscles! How do you hide all them under your shirt like that? I liked you when you had your shirt on but then you took it off and I saw you and I was all like 'Awesome! He doesn't have a shirt!' but I saw you and then I was all like 'Ah! Make it go away mommy!' and I got scared and now I'm traumatized for life . . .Bye!" the screen went blank.  
  
"Um . . ." Trowa blinked.  
  
Des then saw a really shiny and cool looking button in her gundam that said 'Press me, see what happens'. "Ooooo! Perdy!" she sent a pop up screen to Sam. "Hey Sam, guess what! I found this really pretty button but . . .should I press it?"  
  
"Well if it's really shiny and pretty, of course you should!"  
  
"Yay!" Des pressed the button and a voice sounded.  
  
"Self-destruct sequence activated."  
  
"Holy crap! DESIRAE!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Sam yelled. "Hurry! We gotta get out of here!" Alex screamed and jumped out of his gundam and ran to Jeff's car followed by Sam and Des. Jeff started the car and they zoomed away.  
  
"Hey Heero, you're gundam is about to self-destruct taking the rest of our gundams with it." Wufei stated.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And what do you have to say for it?" Duo asked.  
  
". . .RUN AWAY! AHHHHHH!!" the three gundam-less pilots began running around but it was too late.  
  
~X~  
  
"Lookie the pretty mushroom cloud!" Des exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder what caused that." Sam said sarcastically.  
  
"I know huh?" Alex replied.  
  
"Yeah! Wouldn't it be cool if we knew? Hey Jeff! Could we go see what caused it?" Des asked her husband.  
  
"Maybe later when everything's cleaned up. I'd like to know what happened too." Jeff said.  
  
"Why do have to know these idiots? Why?!" Sam growled.  
  
"Only god knows why Sam, only god." Alex patted her back.  
  
"And every time I ask him, he never answers." Sam sighed.  
  
"Do you think the gundam pilots are mad at us?" Des wondered.  
  
"Well, we just destroyed their gundams, the most precious things in the world to them, but naw, I don't think they're mad at us."  
  
"We did?! COOL!"  
  
"Why?" Sam asked again, but still no one answered so they continued on their way back to Des' house.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
A/N:  
  
Sam: There you have it! Our Easter fic!  
  
Des: Hope you all liked!  
  
Sam: Wasn't as good as our other fics but we kinda lost our Easter spirit since today was all dark and dreary and rainy outside.  
  
Alex: Yeah. We didn't even get to hide the eggs or anything. We played bingo for the eggs with money and candy in them instead. Heh!  
  
Sam: Do you have to tell them everything?!  
  
Alex: Yes! This is all part of my revenge. Bwahahaha!  
  
Des: o_O Freak.  
  
Alex: *glares at Des* You wanna start something?  
  
Des: Yeah I wanna start something!  
  
Alex: Bring it on bitch!  
  
Des: *gasps* Why you little—  
  
Sam: Okay, break it up! We have to finish this before you two start to kill each other.  
  
Des & Alex: Okay . . .  
  
Sam : Good. Now, please review!  
  
Des: Someone?  
  
Alex: Anyone?  
  
S, D, & A: AND HAPPY EASTER . . .again!  
  
Sam: ^_^!  
  
Des: ^-^  
  
Alex: :) 


End file.
